Inferno
by Rin-Rin Yu Die
Summary: Done for Skye's Reinventing the Classics/Rip-off of Dante's Inferno. A hungry wolf, greedy in it's nature, leads Sesshomaru to travel through the raging blazes of the underworld. His guide however, would rather let him be wolf food.


I'm ripping off Inferno! Expect 1 or 2 more chapters by the end of December (will be busy with NaNo during November).

Just a simple journey, right? Yeah, sure, it was about as simple making a man immortal. Yes, the little girl-child, Rin, that happened to have been adopted by the local shoemaker, Jaken, had offered to accompany him but of course, Sesshomaru instantly turned her down. He had no need for the company of other beings, they were bothersome and annoying. There was a reason he could only stand himself and words, because they always submitted to him in the end. His words were always his words; he always had the choice of what they said while others were not as easy.

Yes, he could make them submit but that always required blood and abuse. That was unnesscery if the other option was just avoiding them all together. Well, at least to the best of his abilities. Rin always seemed to slip through the cracks.

However, I was speaking of a journey wasn't I? Yes, Sesshomaru attempted this journey now because he found that that endless spring of inspiration wasn't actually endless. This was his journey to find his words again and craft those works that gained him fame along with his fall from politics and banning from Florence. The words were a dire necessity, but now Sesshomaru found that he had a bigger problem for he had strayed from the path that does not stray.

The forest that Sesshomaru had found himself lost in was dense and dark, a perfect place for beasts to lie in wait for their helpless prey. Sesshomaru muttered a quick prayer for safety under his breath and continued on, the white cloaks he wore billowing around him. He came upon a mountain that surprised him in its beauty. The sun was just rising above the mountain, casting its rays around it. However, in his path stood a leopard, which in its spotted glory, roared. Sesshomaru let no fear enter his heart.

As a man of words, he carried no blade, which hindered him in this situation. He gritted his teeth and walked forward. That leopard continued to force him back, bearing its beautiful fangs. Sesshomaru bared his teeth back, but instead got the leopards laughter in return. A lion, its golden mane blazing like the sun in the midday sky, now joined the leopard. However, the leopard was not only joined by a lion but a wolf, a lean wolf with a hungry, lustful gaze. Still Sesshomaru let no fear enter his heart. Instead, realizing that this would be pointless to try to ascend and turned back, hoping to find himself upon the path.

After many paces, the wolf still trailing him through it all, he found a cloaked figure observing a tree. A tall, grand old oak with many blossoms that were starting wilt. It seemed that they were wilting because of the cloaked person's presence. The figure had long cascading black hair and it seemed to be translucent.

"Whether you be man or shade, help me. I am being chased by beasts that will not cease until they feast upon my flesh," Sesshomaru called out, letting his pride slip for a moment.

The thing turned its head to him, revealing grey-blue eyes. The face was soft, and her eyelashes were long and fluttering. Sesshomaru was not surprised at the gender but hadn't expected it either.

"I am a shade but I was once a woman. I came from a small town and sung of heroes the world to this day still remembers. I lived in Rome in the time of the lying gods. I disguised myself as a man so that the world would enjoy the tales I spun and died for my tales, executed for deception of the good people of Rome." Finally, the woman turned to look at Sesshomaru, facing him full on.

"You must be the famed Kagome, the one whom was loved for her poetry by Augustus but once found out, met a cruel end at his hands. I must say that your poetry is exquisite and to think, you're a woman," he said with smirk. "But however, I cannot be executed for deception to a great ruler and anyways, my poetry has garnered more praise then yours did when it came out. I was fully educated and therefore, knew how to craft something that will be remembered forever. You are a woman and so you could not have had any education whatsoever."

"You are lucky an angel asked me to save you," Kagome hissed. "She said that the heavens cried knowing that you were to meet certain doom. Had it been anyone else that came to ask, I'd let you be wolf food."

"An angel?" Sesshomaru asked, completely ignoring the comment about becoming wolf food.

"I'll tell you later, just get my point. I would've preferred to have stayed in that raging blaze. I never knew of Him, I could never praise Him. Instead I ended up in hell, punished for things I had no control over," Kagome said with a light bitterness. Sesshomaru looked at her indifferently; his words did not make him sympathize with the woman who had just said she wanted to let him be wolf food.

The wolf gave a vicious howl to their conversation. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the beast. His tactic to scare it off didn't work though.

"The wolf can never sate her greedy will. Sent to earth with envy, she only looks to destroy those beings that breathe. One day the grey hound will come and chase her through every city until the wolf is cast to hell, where it rightfully belongs. Come with me and I shall show you a place where agony is eternal, and sin is bountiful. Moreover, should you make it out of that place alive, I will take you to the place that is for those that seek redemption and good favor from the mighty Lord who dwells above. And should it be that you wish to ascend higher, a more worthy one shall lead you on, showing the streets of His kingdom."

"That sounds like a wonderful deal. Lead onward," Sesshomaru said with a small smirk.

Therefore, Kagome led forward and Sesshomaru traveled behind.


End file.
